During exercises it is desirable to be able to utilize a strap, rope, or parallel bar that is firmly supported from a wall. Such support needs to be able to withstand not only large static loads, but large dynamic loads as well.
Further, it is desirable to be able to detach the exercise device from the support when the exercise is over.